my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vera Sokolov
---- Vera Sokolov (ベラ スッコロブ, Bera Sukkorobu) is a newly-minted hero, going under the name of Transcender (トランッセンダー, Toranssendaa). Before this, Vera was a student of . Graduating as the top student in her class because of her quirk, she gained the recognition of Atem Moto and now works at the Pharaoh Hero Agency. Vera was born in as the oldest sibling of four, after finishing middle school due to her outstanding grades and talents in other areas she gained a scholarship for Ketsubetsu, aspiring to become a hero that her siblings would look up to as well as searching for personal fulfillment. Appearance Unlike her brother who is of colossal size, Vera is of a relatively average height. Standing at 5’9, she considers herself small among the populace of Russia yet tall when compared to her Japanese classmates, who she referred to as “midgets” during their time together. Vera has an impressive build in terms of fitness yet doesn’t lose any of her femininity. She has a curvaceous frame, a moderate bust and long slender legs that captivate many of the people she encounters. Vera also has a light skin tone that although initially pale has grown used to the general climate of Japan over the years. Her appearance could be described as imposing, it is not her physicality that makes her attractive but rather the vibe she gives off. Her relaxed yet straight posture and the smirk she usually wears along with her general appearance has to lead to rumors that she is a princess as well as being “unreachable”. Although this might also be because of her powers. Vera has white hair, a trait she shares with Andrei. Her hair, although naturally straight is usually styled in different manners depending on what Vera prefers that day or fits with the situation she is in. She also has deep blue eyes, which others note is her most noticeable trait. Usually, she sports a white shirt with brown and yellow borders along the sleeves and neck as well as a yellow tie. She keeps a belt of bullets around her waist and whether it is a fashion statement or for actual use is unknown. Her skirt is brown and has a plaid pattern. Finally, she wears thigh-high black stockings and a pair of black high-top converse. Personality Vera is the living epitome of “appearances are deceiving”. At a first glance, she appears to be the “ice queen” most paint her to be. During her school years, others noticed that she was as distant as she could be, disregarding anyone who approached her completely. While some saw it as the girl focusing entirely on the path of a hero and admired her because of it, others saw it as a rude gesture and classified her as a “jerk”, spreading the rumor that she was as heartless as one could be. Both assumptions are honestly justified but are wrong. Vera didn’t act this way because she wanted to be a hero or because she believed she is above others. No, it was out of sheer boredom. Vera is always looking for a challenge but high school was just one of the many disappointments she has run into. She dislikes being placed on a pedestal and treated like a princess, as if she was above others, which she often is due to her quirk. Her quirk has also cost her many friendships in the past, which has made the girl the opposite of a people’s person. This is why she can appear to be silent by those who don’t know her. She appears to be naturally hostile with people she doesn’t know and is prone to dropping snarky comments whenever she gets the chance to. She especially dislikes people who easily give up without trying and believe talent is the only reason others are stronger than them. Vera also has the habit of judging people without getting to know them first, classifying them as “boring” or not. This mannerism has developed through the big amounts of disappointing people Vera has met throughout her life. The pro-hero is also not what others envision her to be. Despite being the oldest sibling, she rarely acts like it. She can be quite childish and energetic like her younger siblings which have led Andrei to call them “triplets” at times because of her attitude. With her family and associates, she is quite a friendly as well as a carefree person. She makes light of serious situations, even going as far as cracking a few jokes when a villain had a hostage at gunpoint. This can be considered a display of confidence that has unintentionally flourished due to the praises she has gotten from other students. Although she rarely takes anything seriously, there are times when Vera has shown she is deceptively mature and very nurturing, especially towards her siblings. During the brief moments that her family has struggled, she is always there for them to rely on and always knows the right thing to say. Even if she doesn’t look like it, she does try to be a role model for the twins and even Andrei. This shows that she can take things seriously if required to. She also takes her job quite seriously as well, even if she appears to be humoring even against villains, most of the time, she is stalling for time while she makes a strategy to take them down. This is the part of her that got her into a Hero Agency as well. Relationships History Moving Out After finishing Middle School in Moscow, Vera was offered a scholarship by Ketsubetsu High School because of her outstanding grades and performance in extracurricular activities. While Hero Schools usually don’t pay tuition, Vera’s God-given “talent” allowed her this opportunity. Initially, she wasn’t very interested in the prospect but her search for “something” that she herself still does not know what is. With her parent’s permission and some farewells, she set out to Japan feeling that the trial of becoming a hero could help her find the “something” that she felt she was missing. Going to a school that was outside her country, and a hero school that was better than what she expected. Vera wasn’t admired like she was back in Russia, although she did gain some attention for being foreign she gained no more than a few odd looks from other students. Her passion for heroism developed during her first year at Ketsubetsu. She also gained a few friends, something she didn’t really have back home and her grades were decent. While she did feel a little homesick, Vera was still happy where she was. During her second year, things changed though. Vera’s grades improved even further, she went from being a good student to an almost flawless one. She had also learned about her classmates' quirks and fighting styles, so she also improved in this aspect. As the semesters passed by, her friends would stop talking to her, and so would everyone to be honest. Others discovered what Vera’s power was and how she used it to overcome any trial she couldn’t before. Unbeknownst to her, she gained the alias of Queen (王妃, Ouhi) becoming the unreachable empress of Ketsubetsu. Every day, students would gossip about her being gifted or lucky or talented and through the rest of the second year and third year, she would grow bored and isolated from others, allowing the rumors to become truth. Power & Abilities Quirk A Lot Left To Learn (彼分左側に対する見習い, A Bun Hidarigawa Nitaisuru Minairai) a mutant-type quirk granting Vera the ability, that much like the name, to learn at a faster rate than others by sleeping as long as she has experienced it before. While this quirk can’t be used directly for combat, it can be used for well, anything Vera wants. It essentially turns her into a very, very fast learner. It can work for any skill she wants. How the quirk actually works is that during sleep, while a normal person would have dreams or nightmares, Vera’s brain stabilizes and consolidates memory more than the average human, subconsciously creating a mental image or specific scene that happened at some point and replays it countless times until she has the necessary information to use this specific skill. Her quirk had made her the top student in her class not only during studies but in combat as well. She was able to memorize and learn everything about her classmates to the point where she could easily counter them. What makes this quirk unique is that the more she experiences, the stronger she’ll get. As stated above, a side effect of the quirk is that Vera has never had an actual dream in her life. This has given her some sleep problems throughout her life. Also, the quirk focuses only on the mental aspect of learning. If she attempts to learn something that requires physical labor, then she must train to achieve it. Way of Combat Gun Kata (銃空手の型, Juu Karatenokata) is Vera's preferred fighting style. While the ability to use guns at close combat is nigh-impossible outside of movie films and tv shows, Vera is the one exception to this case. Through the usage of her quirk and plenty of movie watching, she has made the Hong Kong action cinema fighting style into an actual useful method of combat. With Gun Kata, she is able to utilize her guns in unexpected manners, making the impossible seem possible. Using the guns as a melee weapon to strike the opponent, shots from behind the back or other unnatural positions, as well as dual-wielding, are all possibilities. It should be noted that the only reason Gun Kata is possible is that of Vera’s quirk as well as the knowledge she has acquired of martial arts and moves from films. Although Gun Kata is a style that can be used in melee. What it requires more than anything is that the user has a good accuracy. It can be used as a long-range style since the user does have a weapon meant for distance after all. Needless to say, Vera has impressive aim, every time she’s done target practice, her results are always outstanding. Once, she grazed the head of a villain purposely, although she did use her scouter for this. Using Gun Kata as long-range is basically just an enhanced form of shooting a gun, making use of Vera’s skill to overwhelm her opponents. As a close range style, Vera mixes hand-to-hand combat techniques that guns weren’t designed to do. By copying the usage of the melee fighters she has seen before, she can replicate their movements with her guns, allowing her to utilize them as no more than an extension of her body. She is able to fight against skilled sword users, or martial artists and even gain the edge by firing a barrage of bullets at close-range that her opponents are unable to dodge. Pistol whipping can also be used to incapacitate opponents at close range. Overall, Gun Kata is a powerful yet dangerous way of fighting, Vera can switch between fighting at a close-range with guns or long-range depending on the circumstances. She can perform movements that come straight out of movies, dodging attacks while predicting the perfect moment to fire her gun to deal the most damage. Due to her quirk, the style is still evolving with every fight she partakes in. Equipment Kavacha Type-III (カバカ タイウプ イーイ, Kabaka Taiupu III) is Vera’s personalized suit made by her brother, Andrei Sokolov. Although it is in armor, it could also be seen as her “hero costume” albeit with many many modifications, to the point where it’s her main source of combat, while her quirk serves for supplementary purposes. Kavacha takes the appearance of a futuristic armor, with multiple attachments including thin breastplates, plackart, arm guards and leg armor that are made of a light yet durable material. While most of the armors Andrei has designed cover the entire body, Vera personally requested him to only cover only what was necessary, this feature is a double-edged sword, while it grants her more mobility it also makes her more susceptible to other attacks, a risk Vera is willing to take. The colors of Kavacha is white with a hint of blue here and there. Underneath the armor, she wears a black sleeveless turtleneck top, a golden symbol lying on her chest which she claims is “the Transcender trademark”. A blue belt can be seen around black shorts which are tied to black thigh-high stockings lying beneath her leg armor. While wearing her battle suit, she braids her hair into twin tails, this also being a “trademark” according to her. Kavacha isn’t just a piece of armor though, it was designed with an onboard generator as its power source. This generator swallows energy from any nearby sources including electrical, solar and even kinetic energy which is later converted into pure, raw energy for Vera to use in whatever way she sees fit. However, the armor has a limit to the amount of power it can consume in a single sitting, and if it’s recharging, it is not recommended to use the armor, in this aspect, Kavacha is similar to an iPhone. If you use your phone while charging, it’ll overheat and two weeks later you’ll be complaining in an Apple Store about how Steve Jobs stole your money. In Vera’s case, Andrei is her Apple Store. This is the reason why her battle suit is a Type-III, it is the third version of Kavacha and according to Vera “the ultimate model…at least for a while” as the other two versions have gotten damaged beyond repair because of her carelessness at times. Nonetheless, she has picked up a few tricks from her brother and can give maintenance to her costume instead of having to run back to Andrei every time something small happens. *'Energy Shield' *'Wings' *'Eagle' (眼光炯々, Gankoukeikei) is a visor... Love & Peace (愛兼円満, Ai ken Enman): are Vera’s weapons of choice. Love & Peace take the appearance of a pair of black handguns that she dual-wields. While dual-wielding in this day and age could be considered suicide, Vera’s experiences have made her a powerful combatant with her trademark weapons. What separates Love & Peace from most guns is that they don’t require the use of actual bullets to work. The handguns work on sheer energized particles, much like Vera’s armor. This is noted to be way more potent than normal bullets, permitting Vera to use Love & Peace not only for offensive purposes but for movement as well. She can fire an energy blast to the distance herself from an enemy or escape incoming attacks. Love & Peace, despite looking to be a normal pair of guns, draw power from energy sources which the gun compresses into whatever shape Vera desires, usually as bullets or beams. *'Crusader Mode' (クルーセーダー けいしき, Kuruuseedaa Keishiki) Quotes Trivia *Vera's theme is Lightning's theme from FFXIII Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users